That Night
by starstruk97
Summary: When Kili and Fili are faced with a dangerous situation facing three mean Dwarves, their brotherhood and strength are put to their greatest test yet. Will they overcome these bullies? Or will eventhing fall apart? ONESHOT! Warnings: Violence.


**Just a cute little one shot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Come now brother, Mother won't be pleased if we return after dark." Fili called out to his younger brother who was standing at one end of a grass plain, practicing his archery skills.

"Just one more round please, Fili? I'll be quick, promise." Kili stared up at his big brother with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Fili smiled, "But only because it is your birthday. Don't expect this often."

"I won't. Thank you Fili!" Kili ran off into the plain to collect his arrows before returning to his designated firing point.

"Well, well, well," A voice boomed from behind Fili, turning the heads of the two brothers, "if it isn't Fili and his little girlfriend."

Behind them now stood the three meanest boys in their small village, Gavin, Tavin and Bavin, the three sons of Tris and Kuva. Standing tall for dwarves and well built with defined muscles, Gavin was 17-years-old, Tavin 18 and finally Bavin who was 19.

Fili, who was Gavin's age, turned around to face the three bullies. He hoped Kili would be smart enough to stay down at the firing range, but as usual, Fili soon felt a small presence at his side.

"What do you want?" Fili asked evenly, sliding slightly to the left to stand somewhat in front of his brother.

"Oh nothing." Tavin smiled, "Usually you two aren't out here so late. You guys wouldn't want to make mummy mad."

"Well, we were just about to leave." Fili said, eyeing them for a reaction.

"Were you now?" Bavin laughed, "I thought you were about to pucker up and kiss your girlfriend there."

"Hey!" Kili yelled, fists balling, "You know that's not true! And I am _not_ a girl!"

"_Kili_..." Fili warned under his breath, trying to control his own anger, as well as his brothers'.

"Are you sure about that?" Tavin laughed, eyeing Kili.

"Of course I am sure. I _am_ a boy." Kili raised his chin.

"Then why, at your age, don't you have a wisp of hair on your chin?" Bavin asked, smirking.

"I-I... It matters not when I start growing facial hair. It does not define being male." Kili defended.

"But it _does_ define being a _man_. How old are you know Kili?" Gavin stepped closer to the young dwarf.

"Turned 11 this day." Kili said proudly.

"I was already braiding my beard at that age! Fili, tell me, when did you start growing your beard?" Gavin turned his attention to the older brother, of whom had a great beard.

Fili hesitated in his answer not wanting to upset his brother, but realised that he would either way, "At the age of 7."

Kili dropped his gaze to the floor, in shame. He knew he was different for not having a beard at his age, but that didn't make him any less of a man did it?

"As did Tavin and I. Bavin started at 6." Gavin turned his attention on the youngest once again.

"Putting aside the beard situation, what about your size? I know dwarves are small, but look at you! You'd be tiny for a Hobbit even!" Gavin laughed, towering over the young Dwarfling.

"What's sad is that you'll be reaching your full height soon. It will suck, looking like a pathetic Dwarfling all your life." Tavin leered.

Kili couldn't respond, not knowing how to defend himself. Instead he merely moved more so behind his big brother for protection against the harsh words.

"Leave him alone." Fili signed, tired of the verbal bullying towards his young brother.

"Why? We're just telling him what he needs to know." Gavin smiled.

"Appearance's don't define a man." Fili said, chin raised proudly.

"Weapons do." Bavin eyes narrowed, "And what is Kili's weapon? Oh that's right, a bow and arrow! Hardly a weapon for a true Dwarf. More like an Elvan pastime is you ask me. A sword. That's what men fight with. Close and personal. Surround by danger and blood. Not from afar, scared to get close. Scared to get hurt!"

"Kili is more of a Dwarf than you three will ever be!" Fili defended his little brother who had now retreated fully behind his back.

"Then why doesn't he prove it?" Bavin tormented, taking a step up to Fili.

"He has no need to." Fili finished the argument, "Now let us pass, we want no trouble."

"Always scared of a fight aren't you Fili?" Bavin got into his personal space, face angry and threatening, "You're as much of a man as your little brother."

"Then that would make me one mighty man." Fili smiled and felt a small giggle pass Kili's lips.

"You wish. You're brother isn't even worthy to be called a Dwarf. And neither are you!" Bavin poked Fili in the chest.

"And what makes you think you have the wisdom and power to come to these decisions?"

"I am your elder. We three all are." Bavin pushed Fili, sending him and Kili back a step.

"That means nothing." Fili argued feeling Kili grab his tunic, feeling scared.

"Well then,_ this_ means something!" Bavin pulled back a fist and socked Fili across the face. The blow was unexpected and Fili let out a small groan as he fell to the ground. Kili gasped in surprise, watching as his brother fall.

"Fili!" He squeaked, rushing to his brothers' side.

Fili looked up from his position on the ground, "I will not fight you. All I wish is to take Kili home. Nothing will be gained from this."

The three other brothers thought this through, smiling. Sure it'd be fun to beat him up without him fighting back, but where is the thrill in that? They want him to fight back. They want him angry.

Bavin stepped up to Fili, who braced himself for a kick. He would not fight these low-lifes. Fili kept his eyes open in dignity and waited for the beating. What happened next surprised him. Bavin stepped one leg over him, and with great strength, shoved Kili backwards, causing the young Dwarfling to fall back harshly, landing on the ground with a surprised shout and pained yelp.

"Kili!" Fili yelled angrily. "Don't you dare touch him!" He yelled at Bavin who now stood between the two fallen brothers. Bavin swiftly picked up Kili's small form, holding him in the air, against his chest.

"What will you do if I do?" Bavin leered meanly.

Fili refused to say anything, while he stood up.

Bavin smirked while squeezing tight around Kili. The small boy whined in pain, "Fili! Please! _Help me_!"

"Let him go!" Fili growled.

"Make me."

Letting out a loud warrior yell, Fili ran forward and punched Bavin in the face, enjoying the small groan he let out. As Bavin fell to the ground, Fili reached out and caught his little brother, of whom was released whist in the air.

"Kili, You alright?" Fili asked quickly, placing his brother on the ground, kneeling down to his height, however he kept his eyes on his opposition.

Kili nodded quickly. "Kili, run. I need you to get out of here." Fili requested, standing up and pushing his little brother in the direction of home.

"No! I can't Fili, you'll get-" Kili tried to argue but was interrupted by Fili's yell.

"RUN!" Fili commanded his little brother with a voice that left no room for argument.

Kili turned around with tears in his eyes, about to run. But after only his first step, he crashed into a hard chest, bouncing back and falling to the ground. He looked up with wide eyes as he saw Gavin standing over him.

"F-F-Fili... FILI!" Kili yelped as he scrambled backwards, away from the dangerous Dwarf.

Fili whipped his head to the sound of his brother calling for him. He saw Kili scrambling on the ground as Gavin towered over him. "No..."

However, this small distraction was enough to let Bavin strike again, hitting Fili hard in the stomach. Fili let out a surprise cry and doubled over in pain.

"Tavin! I require your assistance, brother!" Bavin laughed out as the middle brother ran over hastily and roughly grabbed Fili's arms, pinning them uncomfortably behind his back. Fili groaned in pain as his shoulders' stretched painfully in this position.

Meanwhile, Kili had backed himself against an Oak tree. With no more room to back up, and not wanting to void his eyes of his opponent, Kili took up a fighting stance against Gavin.

"Ha. Cute." Gavin tormented, watching the small dwarf breath heavily, fear settling in.

Gavin rushed forward and threw a punch at Kili's head, who ducked and hit the older Dwarf in the stomach. Gavin growled and, using bother hands, shoved the little boy back, sending him smacking into the tree trunk behind him. Kili yelped at the hard impact and fell to his hands and knees. Looking up in fear, Kili did his best to brace himself for the next blow. Gavin lifted his foot and brought down his heel in the middle of Kili's back, eliciting a short scream from the child as he collapsed in the ground. While the kid was down, Gavin roughly grabbed him and restrained him in similar fashion to how Tavin did to Fili. He marched the young Dwarf over to where the other three Dwarves were.

"Kili!" Fili yelled in fright, noticing his scared brother in the hands of Gavin.

"Fili." Kili whimpered in fear, looking up to his brother with pleading eyes.

"Let him go." Fili commanded Bavin, eyes hard.

"Why should I?" Bavin tilted his head to the side mockingly.

"Because his is merely a child. Dwarves do not fight adversaries of whom cannot defend themselves." Fili explained, hoping the dignity of being a Dwarf was enough to get these bullies to release his brother.

"So they don't do this?" Bavin smirked before sinking his fist into Kili's unprotected stomach, causing the youngest Dwarf to cry out and attempt to double over, however his Dwarf bonds didn't allow him to do so.

"No they do not!" Fili cried desperately, eyes on his brother.

"What about this?" Bavin backhanded Kili's beardless face, "Or this?" He punched the young boys' opposite cheek.

"Stop! Stop this! Please!" Fili yelled out as he watched his little brother be mercilessly beaten, his cries of pain tearing through his heart.

Bavin delivered a few more devastating blows to the hurting child before stopping. He looked toward Fili, smiling.

Fili had a tear running down his cheek, as he watched his brothers' sagging form, cry in pain. "Why are you doing this?" Fili asked sadly, looking toward Bavin.

"Fun." Bavin smiled.

Fili could only shake his head. He had never encountered such a Dwarf in his young life. His innocent and naive little brother should not be exposed to these monsters so early on.

"Your turn." Bavin laughed before landing a hard punch to Fili's jaw, followed by a kick to his shin. Fili refused to cry out, only grunting and lightly groaning.

"No." Came a weak protest as his brother weakly lifted his head and watched his older sibling be assaulted, "Stop. _Please_!"

"There, there, little one." Gavin whispered sardonically into Kili's ear, "I'll keep you safe. I'll protect you."

"No! No you won't! I want Fili! FILI!" Kili struggled in Gavin's hold, renewed adrenaline fuelling his body. Out of pure luck, he managed to escape Gavin's hold and sprinted forward to where he brother was being held.

Letting out a yell he tackled Bavin to the ground, who was caught by surprise. With luck on his side, Kili managed to land on top of the large Dwarf and began to repeatedly hit the man across the face with his small fists.

Fili, watching his brother tackle Bavin, began to struggle viscously against Tavin, trying to get loose. He watched as an angry Gavin ran to grab Kili, but Fili kicked him over when he was within distance, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Bavin, furious with the little Dwarf on top of him as well as the frustration from the growing pain flaring from his face, powerfully grabbed the little wrists which were swinging around. Kili's eyes widened when he realised he was caught. Using the strong grip on Kili's wrists, Bavin yanked the child forward so there faces were mere inches apart. Kili tried to pull back but was too weak to do so. His breathing hitched when he realised he was so close to Bavin's face.

"Bad move, little one." Bavin growled before bringing his head up with great speed and crashing it against Kili's little one. Kili screamed in pain as the impact split open his eyebrow and the top of his nose. Tears started streaming down his red cheeks and slowly mixed with the blood from his cuts.

Bavin stood up, keeping his grip on one wrist while Kili's free held his now bleeding forehead. Once he had both feet planted on the ground, he roughly yanked Kili over in front of his brother.

Fili had been unsuccessful in his escape; however he had kicked Gavin down multiple times, injuring him moderately.

His struggles stilled the moment his saw his bleeding and crying brother being dragged along by a furious Bavin.

"Kili! Oh my Durin! What have you done to him?" Fili cried, watching as he brother swayed dizzily before collapsing against Bavin, the older Dwarf's free arm wrapping around him to keep him up.

"I punished him for misbehaving." Bavin explained cruelly.

"Fili..." Kili whimpered, his whole weight placed on Bavin, "Help... It's h-hurts..."

"Get away from him! Please! He is hurt enough!" Fili begged angrily, irritated by the way he was supporting his baby brother, as if he hadn't just beaten him horribly.

"Don't like it when I touch your little brother? When he depends on _me_ to keep him standing? You know, the second I release him, he will crumble to the ground." Bavin smiled. "Worry not; I will not let him fall. His youth is cute, innocence adorable." Bavin winked at Fili, to further irritate him.

"_Please_! I beg of you. Leave us alone. Let me see to my brother." Fili was beyond keeping his pride. He will beg for his brother. He would do _anything_ for his brother.

"Do you think if I hurt him enough, he'll get confused and think I'm you?" Bavin wondered out loud, eyeing Fili.

"No. Please don't!" Fili begged, but Gavin now stood beside his brother Tavin, and wacked a rough hand over Fili's mouth, silencing him.

Bavin proceeded to punch Kili in the stomach, releasing him and allowing him to fall to the floor. He then continued to kick the small Dwarfling repeatedly, relishing in the pained sounds that escaped swollen lips. Once he thought he had beaten the child enough, he roughly picked the boy up, supporting his weight. Keeping his eyes solely on Fili's terrified ones, he kneed the youngest Dwarf in the face and let the child fall to the ground.

Kili was bruising heavily and blood sluggishly made its way down his face. He continued to whimper in pain, disorientated and confused. He wished unconsciousness would claim him, however his wish was not answered.

Leaving Kili laying broken on the floor, Bavin walked up to Fili, dodging a kick, and whispered in his ear, "Now let's see how much he knows his big brother."

Bavin walked back over to Kili, lightly sweeping his dark bangs off of his forehead. "Kili? Kili, are you alright?" Bavin whispered frantically and softly, letting his acting skills come out.

"_H-H-Hurts_..." Kili whimpered, crying.

"It's alright, I've got Brother. I'll keep you safe." Bavin carefully picked the small boy up, cradling his small form against his chest. Kili leant into the warm embrace, nuzzling his cheek into what he thought was a familiar neck. He felt calm and safe within the comforting embrace.

"Fili..." Kili whimpered into the neck.

"It's me Kili. It's Fili. I've got you and I'm going to protect you." Bavin messaged comforting circles into the small back.

"-uv...ou-..." Kili mumbled incoherently.

"What was that brother?" Bavin asked, bending his head forward to listen closer.

"_Love...you_..." Kili whimpered before falling asleep.

"I love you too, Brother. I love you too." Bavin stood up with Kili balanced on his hip, still cuddled into his neck. He walked over to Fili who was crying, looking at Bavin with hateful eyes.

"Hear that?" Bavin whispered to Fili, making sure not to wake the sleeping Dwarfling in his arms, "He loves me. How adorable?"

Gavin took his hand from Fili's mouth, allowing him to answer. "_Please. _Leave us be."

Bavin handed the sleeping child over to Gavin, who cradled him carefully. Fili watched as Bavin made his way over to the firing range and picked up Kili's discarded bow. "Is this Kili's?" He asked, caressing the wooden, child worthy bow.

"Don't..." Fili whispered, knowing full well what he planned to do. His assumption was brought to life as Bavin snapped the bow his brother loved so dearly in half. He threw the two halves on the ground before walking up to his brothers once again.

"Let's go." He ordered his younger brother's before turning and walking away. Tavin released Fili who gratefully accepted Kili from Gavin's arms. As the three bullies walked away, Fili fell to the ground with tear's cascading down his cheeks. He cradled Kili's small, broken form against his chest, relishing in the feel of him subconsciously snuggling into his neck. He rubbed comforting circles into the small of Kili's back.

"I know I should not hold this against you brother," Fili mumbled out loud, mostly to himself, "But I can't help but to feel hurt, Kili. How could you not know it wasn't me? Do I mean so little to you? What am I saying? I cannot put this upon your shoulders. It wasn't your fault. It was _those_ three. It was mine. I failed you brother. I failed to protect you. I failed to mean the world to you. I'm sorry." Fili sobbed, resting his head on top of his baby brothers'.

He startled slightly when a small hand lightly entangled itself into his beard. "I-I... I knew it wasn't y-you, Brother." A weak voice whimpered, "I just, I just... I wanted them to l-leave. I wanted the p-pain to s-stop." Kili cried feeling guilty to have betrayed his brother just to release himself of pain.

"Oh." Fili whispered as he let everything sink in. So his brother didn't betray him? "I do not blame you Brother, what you did was smart. Do not feel guilty. You didn't just do it to save yourself, you saved the _both_ of us."

"R-really?" Kili weakly looked up to his brother, blood matting his face.

"Truly, Brother." Fili planted a soft, brotherly kiss to his brother's forehead before the young Dwarf succumbed to sleep once again.

"Fili? Kili?" Fili heard a familiar voice boom through the forest, worry lacing the voice.

"Thorin! Over here! Come quick!" Fili yelled back as Kili started to shiver in his arms.

"Fili! Where have you been? You were expected back-" Thorin gasped at the state of his two young nephews.

"I-I couldn't Uncle. I-I tried to protect him, I did! I-I..." Fili stuttered over his words, crying.

"Fili, worry not. I know you would have done your best. That is all I ever ask of you, son." Thorin calmed his eldest nephew. "Tell me what happened."

"It was Gavin, Tavin and Bavin. Sons of Tris and Kuva. They have been bullying Kili and I for weeks now. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger."

"Now, now, this isn't something to be ashamed of. Bullying is a hard thing to deal with. Definitely when outnumbered. I know of those three. They are large and strong warriors, however they are ill at heart. I will see to that they are punished accordingly. Now though, we must get you two to the healers."

Fili nodded and stood up, cradling his brother safely. He followed his Uncle out of the plain and to the healer, making sure he brother was seen to first.

That night he promised Kili that he would always protect him.

That night Kili promised Fili he would never mistake him.

That night Thorin himself went to the household of Tris and Kuva.

That night was the last time Gavin, Tavin and Bavin ever messed with them.

**Done! I hope you liked it! I've never written anything for the Hobbit or the Lord of the Rings... actually I am entirely new to this fandom, only having seen the movie days ago... Don't judge me, but I haven't even read the books, however I now plan to do so. I hoped you liked this.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
